


Siblings

by nothfan



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mention of spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: It’s April and almost spring so a little spring fluff from Prodigal Son 🥰 Gil takes Malcolm and Ainsley along to the department picnic.I’ve included spanking in the tags but it’s just a swat and a mention of spanking, Mostly fluffy humour.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Ainsley Whitly, Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Ainsley Whitly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Siblings

Siblings

It was the department annual Spring family picnic and Gil did best to tune out the bickering of the kids in the back seat. In hindsight it would have made sense to split them up, even after the squabbling over who got to sit up front. 

“I don’t know why I have to come, I had plans,” Ainsley complained.  
Malcolm looked up from his notebook, “It was this or lunch with Mom?”  
“Just cause you wanna go feed the ducks,”  
“Dorit Eliyahu, or wood duck to you,” Malcolm smirked.  
“Ow! Gil, she kicked me,”   
“Well get over on your own side,” Ainsley smiled sweetly.  
Malcolm jabbed his sister in the side with an elbow before scooting over to the other window.  
“Gil! He hit me!” Ainsley yelped, playing little sister up for all it was worth.

“When I park this car up you’re going to get a slapped butt,” Gil warned.  
“Ha,” Ainsley said with triumph.

“Both of you,” Gil added as he glanced at the siblings in his mirror and they glared at each other before turning to look out of their windows. The rest of the short journey went by uneventfully.

The siblings were briefly tempted to lock themselves in the car once Gil had gotten out, but reluctantly followed. Malcolm looked around the crowded car park and gave an audible sigh, no way would Gil pop their butts in front of all these people. Gil had already moved around to the car boot to unpack their picnic things so they followed. 

Gil reached out for Malcolm’s arm and the kid took a half step back in avoidance,   
“Come ‘re kid,” he beckoned.  
“There are people... he said with an alarmingly high pitched squeak.  
“That’s ok kid, I don’t mind,” Gil said as he stepped forward and caught Malcolm by the arm, turned him slightly and landed a slap to the kids rump. 

Malcolm stood in embarrassed silence and heard another slap and an indignant *ow* from his sister. He kept his eyes firmly directed at his shoes until he heard Gil call him. Gil told them to go save a picnic table and they willingly went, glad to be away from all the stares, real or imagined.

“Next year I’m coming with JT,” Malcolm huffed.  
“Ha, there won’t be a next year for me, no way, I’ll put up with Mom if I have to.” His sister said as she gave him a shove.  
“I didn’t know you were still into the bird watching thing,” she needled him.  
“Ornithology,” he corrected automatically and then added, “there’s a lot you don’t know about me Ains,”  
“Oh like the ballet lessons?” Ainsley giggled.  
Malcolm halted with an offended groan, “who told you that?” He demanded.  
“Dani,”   
Malcolm gave his sister an ungentlemanly smack on the arm “shut up,” he said with what sounded suspiciously like a whine. Then jumped when Gil’s hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed.

“Are you kids still squabbling?” He asked ominously.  
Malcolm shot his sibling a pleading look, and after a slight pause they answered together,  
No Sir.”  
“I’m glad cause those picnic benches would be ideal to turn either one of you over my knee, if you need a good spanking to settle you down. The siblings exchanged glances that said,

Malcolm *thanks sis*  
Ainsley *you owe me one bro* 

Then Ainsley spotted Dani and hurried off to join her, “we’re gonna finish our chat about ballet,” she called back at her brother with a mischievous grin.

Malcolm’s shoulders drooped in defeat, “my mom made me,” he said with a definite whine.  
Gil wrapped his arm around the kid’s shoulders, “It’s ok, we’ll talk sports with JT,”  
“Gil! Not helping...”  
“or we can go feed those ducks if you still want too,” Gil laughed.

Bright was about to get indignant and explain the nature of Ornithology, but then decided a good way to get out of eating his lunch sandwiches had presented itself. 

“Yeah ok,” Bright agreed with a self satisfied smile.

The end


End file.
